Of a beetleand a Reptor
by Devimon 4000
Summary: Nightscream duks it out with a few Decepticons while Dinobot and Bumblebee met up and it's a battle to the death for Primal!


Of a beetle and a Raptor 

Of a beetle and a Raptor 

Written by Devimon 4000 (I.E Nathan Sandler)

First draft 10/2/01

Lack of copyright 2000 Sandler productions

Act one:

Fad in EXT_ It is a beautiful day out as we come in on the Cybertronen Ocean and move along it till we reach a river that connects to it, we now begin to fallow it finally we reach a peaceful lake. Not a sound can be heard, till in the distance, and getting closer the sound of a car motor finally the car comes over a mountain, when reaches the lake it stops and transformers in to Bumblebee. he sighs and sits down. He seems caught up in his own thoughts when something pops up in the lake...

Bumblebee

What is that?

Unknown to Bumblebee it is a Maximal exit pod the same one used by Dinobot, specking of which Dinobot at this point leaves the pod and...

Dinobot

Beast mode!

As Dinobot leaves the lake he sees Bumblebee he approaches him he growls before stopping in front of him.

Dinobot

And who are you supposed to be?

Bumblebee is of course nervures he had never seen this bot before, but both his robot and beast modes look powerful, and he didn't want to take chances.

Bumblebee

Gulp B...B.. Bumblebee.

Dinobot backs up surprised but quickly regains his look of superiorness, Dinobot then begins to circle Bumblebee.

Dinobot

Bumblebee hmm... I believe I've heard of you, an Autobot right? So how did you get here?

As he says this Dinobot leans over Bumblebee and grins his teeth

Cut to a Original Transformers them song

INT_ the inside of the super computer the Oracle in it two competitors face off, Tarantulas, and Optimus Primal. both are in there beast modes , and circling one another, neither talking, Primal is the first to brake the silence in the white void.

Optimus Primal

So Am not going to leave this place alive? Pretty big words Tarantulas Think you can back them up?

As Tarantulas moves he transforms, and proceeds to draw his weapon and take a fighting stance.

Tarantulas

Oh yes!

He then jumps up and begins firing his weapon but only five shots but out of ten hit.

Tarantulas

Darn!

Tarantulas lands expertly on his legs and transforms and scurries off into a darkness created by the Oracle. Seeing this Primal takes to the air after him.

Optimus Primal

What's the matter Tarantulas truing chicken?

As he flies into the darkens he seems to stop for no reason, he then begins to struggle but can't seem to move! Suddenly Tarantulas voice rings though out the darkens

Tarantulas

What's the matter Primal? stuck?

Tarantulas comes slithering down in Beast mode on a piece of web, and ends up right in front of Primal who is still struggling to free him self.

Tarantulas

Oh don't bother wasting you're energy I made the web extra hard you won't even be able to Transform! heee!

Go from Maximal symbol to Maximal symbol

EXT_ DAY it's a beautiful day in one of the Cybertronen cites we see Nightscream in beast mode flying around the city seeming not to have a care in the world. Just as he is about to start vegging out the peacefulness is destroyed by a sonic boom!

Nightscream

AHHHH! My ears!

Info box

Name: Nightscream

Group: Ultra

Function: Aerial Combat / Recon Expert

Motto: "Let's get ready to make some noise!"

Bio: "As the first known survivor of Megatron's conversion-freezing virus, Nightscream has brought a new optimism to the Maximal cause. He's living proof of the organic history of Cybertron. In Beast Mode, boasts unmatched speed and aerial maneuverability. Sonic pulses can blast through all alloys. Razor-sharp claws pierce through solid metal with ease. Robot mode gives him even more speed and maneuverability. Can drain enemy's energy and power himself with it. Also creates audio illusions which distract and confuse Vehicons, making them vulnerable to attack."

Specs: STRENGTH 7.6 

INTELLIGENCE 9.9 

SPEED 9.7 

ENDURANCE 7.6 

RANK 6 

COURAGE 6.9 

FIREPOWER 8.9 

SKILL 9

After regaining his bearings Nightscream shots out angrily...

Nightscream

Hey! Who ever did that what's the big idea!

As Nightscream finishes saying that Skywarp teleports in front of him!

Skywarp

The Idea is the retaking of Cybertron by the Decepticons kid!

At this Skywarp sets his machine guns and fires a round! but he only gets in two shots before Nightscream strikes back with his deadly claws! he gets in two hits when he starts using his sonic pulses on Skywarp!

Skywarp

Ahhhh! way you....!

At this Skywarp transforms and draws his laser and fires! but before he can get another shot in Nightscream sinks his fangs in to Skywarp; in his already weakened state Skywarp easily runs out of energy and crashes to the ground were Rumble is busy destroying the city, well Frenzy is killing the inhabitants.

Megatron I

Ahhhh! that pest of a bot! He shell pay for striking a Decepticon! Soundwave patch me though to Thundercracker NOW!

Soundwave (via intercom)

Yes Megatron.

Go from Maximal symbol to Autobot symbol

EXT_ DAY Bumblebee and Dinobot are right were we left them Dinobot staring down an extremely scared Bumblebee

Bumblebee

Wa...Wa do you want?

Dinobot backs away as if he wasn't expecting that question. (which just between you and me he was wasn't.) Bumblebee notices this and decides he met be able to get control of the conversion.

Bumblebee

So what do you know about Autobots?

At this Dinobot realizing what Bumblebee is trying to do starts to bear down on him again.

Dinobot

Why SHOULD I tell you?

Bumblebee looks at him as if he just asked the stupidest question.

Bumblebee

Because I AM an Autobot; remember?

Dinobot

Grrrrr... 

Bumblebee realize he has him and makes a gamble.

Bumblebee (under his breath)

Here goes nothing...

Bumblebee

So did you ran away from your' base too?

At this Dinobot runs up and grabs Bumblebee.

Dinobot

A spy hmm? Will I know how to deal with spies. Dinobot Maximize!

Dinobot's eyes glow ready to fire when

Go from Maximal symbol to Maximal symbol

Megatron (via Soundwave)

Thundercracker eliminate that peat KNOW!!!

Thundercracker(via Soundwave)

Gulp Yes Megatron.

We see Megatron on a hill over seeing the operation he and we look up and see Thundercracker rise into the air. we now see from the view of Thundercracker's cockpit as he approaches Nightscream.

Thundercracker (to him self)

I'll take this bot down and prove to Megatron that am useful!

Thundercracker immediately lunches his drone rockets at Nightscream but only on hits.

Nightscream(to him self)

Darn! am taking a beating! A few more hits and am history! I need to find out if this guy has a weakness.

Nightscream(to Thundercracker)

So why are YOU doing this?

Thundercracker

I...I...I don't know...

Nightscream takes advantage of Thundercracker's pause to blast him with his sonic pules and rip and tire at him with his claws.

Thundercracker

That's it am out of here!

and with that Thundercracker takes off.

Megatron (shouting)

You cowered! Come back here and finish him!!

Megatron turns towards the now nearly gone city and shots out.

Megatron

Starscream if you fail me too I'll have your' head!

As we see Starscream take off he hear him shot back.

Starscream

Me fail? Never!

fad out

end act one

Fad in 

Act two

INT_ the Oracle we fad into darkness, but a image fads into existence as we now see we are moving up to it. It's Primal stuck in a wed well the web's creator dangles in front of him... Tarantulas! Tarantulas is looking quiet pleased with him self, he suddenly transforms and with on hand holding on to his "life line" he draws his gun.

Tarantulas

Any last words?

Of course Tarantulas doesn't what and fires of five shots at Primal who quickly recovers. gathering all his strength Primal starts to pull on the web, and as he does a crack appears in four of the web's lines!

Tarantulas

Grrr! so you're strength is greater then I thought ! So it seems I must leave... for now!

With that Tarantulas takes off once again into the darkness at that moment Primal brakes free and jumps to the ground.

Optimus Primal

What's the matter Tarantulas thing were just getting interesting! Optimus Primal Maximize!

now transformed Primal takes off in to the darkness after Tarantulas. 

Cut to

further in the oracle we see Tarantulas stop and for some reason start poking around a part of the floor suddenly he's able to pick up part of it! He slithers in and close it, but he leaves it open just a crack enough for him to see out but not enough for someone to see him.... a few minutes later Primal comes waking by, slowly and cautions constantly feeling ahead for more web traps. Tarantulas just watches till Primal is right in front of him he then jumps out at a very surprised Primal. as he jumps he transforms and hits Primal with four direct hits, Primal tries to hit him but he jumps out of the way skillfully but still only manages to not get hit barely. after this he again transforms and scurries in to the darkness.

Optimus Primal (to him self)

You know this is starting to get quit repetitive...

Know am guessing he's unknowingly saying pretty much the same thing your' thinking, but anyway on with the story!

and once again Primal chase after Tarantulas.

Go from Maximal symbol to Autobot symbol

EXT_ DAY: Dinobot is on the verge of firing his optic lasers at Bumblebee who is needless to say VERY scared. He knows that he can't really hurt this guy, just the look of him screams strength, and power.

Bumblebee

What! I have not been spying on you! Really!

Dinobot's eyes dim some what as he walks over to Bumblebee and grabs him.

Dinobot

Oh really? then how did you know I "left" my base with out permission? Hmm?

Bumblebee

The oh how to say this...? Look in your' eyes, before you started to prepare to fire optic lasers at me that is...

Dinobot curious loosens his grip on him. When he suddenly he remembers something Bumblebee said...

Dinobot

Wait! What did you mean by " So did you ran away from your' base **_too_**?" Hmmm?

Bumblebee backs away releasing his slip of the tongue may have been one of the stupidest mistake he could have made. but before he can transform and try to make a break for it Dinobot kicks him to the ground and hovers his sword over him threateningly.

Dinobot

Now you tell me he WHOLE story, and it best be the truth... 

Bumblebee

Gulp...

Go from Autobot symbol to Maximal symbol

EXT_DAY we the deadly shape of a Decepticon jet flying over head and right beneath it a batish figure underneath the jet unfortunately it didn't notice the jet till it was to late and the bat type figure was bombarded with cluster bombs.

Nightscream

AHHRG! All right who's next for the junk pile?

Starscream

You are!

With that Starscream let's loose a null-ray at Nightscream who loose electrical power in his wings, who promptly plummets to the ground. Starscream then goes in to a nose dive and as he reaches the bottom he transforms and lands in front of Nightscream who looks up transforms, leaps at Starscream blasting him with sonic pules with his claws and fangs out and ready for use.

Nightscream

Eat this Decepticon!

Starscream

Arggg! You pest! I shell crush you in to tin foil for this!

But it was to late Nightscream was upon him clawing at him and slowly sinking his fangs in to him Starscream manages to swat him off, but Nightscream lands skillfully on his feet and lets loose three sonic pulses at Starscream who under all the damage fall's just barely repairable.

Cut to Megatron I on the hill watching the fight as it ends with Nightscream the victor he shakes his fist angrily at the small bot.

Megatron I

If you want any thing done these days you have to do it your' self! I'll show him the might of the Decepticons he has reckoned with!

With that Megatron takes off into the sky after Nightscream speaking of which... 

cut to

Nightscream is starching after beating Starscream, he then looks up at the sky and transforms

Nightscream

I am NOT in the beast condition I better get out of here before more blasts from the past show up!

With that Nightscream takes to the air not seeing that Megatron is right behind him aiming his fusion cannon...

fad out

end act two

fad in

start act three.

INT_DAY inside the Oracle we deal with the continuing battle between Primal and Tarantulas as we fad in to darkness we see Primal waking along in robot mode with his gun drawn each step he takes seems to be carefully considered, before he takes it. In the Darkness we see a set of eight eyes watching his every move very carefully. Primal is just about to take anther step when he feels a web in front of him, he automatically takes a step to the right instead, unfortunately it seems that's were the REAL trap was laid, and he quickly finds him self in a net made with three layers of Tarantulas' special web! And in the darkness we see the eight eyes blink and hear an evil snicker as Tarantulas moves out of hiding in beast mode.

Tarantulas

Tarantulas Terrorize! What's the matter Primal? Am I to clever for you?

With that the evil spider takes out his gun cracks a crooked smile aims and releases a barrage of fire on the helpless Maximal, who can do nothing but get hit. After twenty hits Tarantulas puts his gun away and walks over to Primal and hits him four times.

Optimus Primal

Pretty tough when am all tied up? huh why don't you let me go and see if you have such an easy time than?

Tarantulas

Do I look stupid Primal? You just took twenty shots with out going down to emergency level, to untie you would be a death trap... at least right now...

At this Tarantulas takes out his gun and fires five more shots at Primal.

Optimus Primal's internal computer 

Warning! Only one system remains undamaged!

hearing this all Tarantulas smirks as he puts his gun away and brings out a cutter and begins to advance on Primal.

Tarantulas

What's the matter "great" Primal? feeling under the weather? 

Optimus Primal

None of your' business.

But Primal's remark goes unheard by Tarantulas who is now on top of him. Tarantulas takes the cutter and skillfully begins to cut open Primal's chest reveling his spark. 

Optimus Primal

Ahhhh!

Tarantulas

Heee. Tarantulas beast mode!

Tarantulas in beast mode starts to spine some web he then Transforms takes the web and rapes it around Primal's spark, and begins to tug it out.

Optimus Primal

Ahhhrg!

Tarantulas

Since you seem to have a habit of coming back from the dead I think I'll just tie your spark up and stick in here!

With that Tarantulas gives one finally tug and pulls the spark loose as Primal's body shuts down. With that Tarantulas throws the spark in a random direction, because his spark wasn't extinguished and it's in the Oracle it can still speak.

Optimus Primal's spark

damn you Tarantulas!

A few miles away Primal's spark slows to a stop suddenly two walls appear on ether end of it and two sub webs shot out of the one's holding the spark and attach them selves to the walls. The last thing Primal hears is a recording Tarantulas put in his web.

Tarantulas' recording

Well this is good by dear Primal to bad you'll be stuck here for ever well am busy remaking Cybertron! Mhahahah!

Optimus Primal's spark

You won't get away with this Tarantulas!

But Primal's word went unheard by the crafty spider, who had all ready left the Oracle.

Go from Maximal symbol to Autobot symbol

EXT_DAY Dinobot is siting on a rock looking dull unemotional as Bumblebee explains to him why he left the other Autobots, looking quit nerves. We join them as he is finishing up.

Bumblebee

So that's why I left.

Dinobot

Buh! You non-warriors are all the same no discipline!

At this remark Bumblebee gets quit angry and walks over to Dinobot his larger then human from towering over Dinobot.

Bumblebee

Look who's talking! I don't see you at least **_explaining_** why you left! Hmm?

Confronted with this Dinobot backs down a little but quickly regains it and steps up to the to coin a saying "gentle giant" and starts to push him down after he succeeds he walks up to Bumblebee's face and looks him right in the eye.

Dinobot

Are you implying I am not honorable? For if you are.... 

but before Dinobot can finish what he's saying a shot goes racing by his face.

????

Dram missed!

Dinobot stands back up and turns angrily to see who said that...

Next time: Nightscream tries to evade the deadly wrath of Megaton! What will become of Primal? and more!


End file.
